


and now i am under

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Episode 100, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i know those eyes. Episode 100 tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now i am under

He slams the human to the ground, out of the way, without thinking. There are a thousand ways he can rationalize it to himself – to maintain his cover, because he might need Ryoga alive to escape this place, because Ryoga might provide him unwittingly with some information, because killing Ryoga like this will not net him anything.

But Durbe feels the warmth of Ryoga’s body beneath his, and looks into his eyes, and stops breathing.

_When has this happened before?_

Those eyes. They are blue and wide and deep, like an ocean, full of mysteries. One should be red, blood-red, stained with war and power, but even so…

_I know those eyes. Those eyes that are singular, unlike any others in the universe. Nasch’s eyes._

“Get off,” Ryoga Kamishiro growls at him, mouth twisted with irritation, and Durbe moves mechanically. It is impossible. It is unbelievable. But those eyes, narrowed at him in anger as Ryoga gets to his feet, and dusts himself off, can not belong to anyone else.

Durbe has looked at them enough to _know._

“What?”

Ryoga has caught him staring. Durbe reaches into his vest, and feels the heat of the Barian Crest – of Nasch’s crest, left behind when he disappeared, carried close to Durbe’s heart waiting for his return –against his hand.

“I have something for you, Nasch,” he says, and when he reveals the crest, before the light takes them both, he sees the change in Nasch’s eyes, sees one of them fill with red and memory.


End file.
